Usuario discusión:KPThug/Archivado 5
Actor de voz ¡Hola! No, no he jugado Portal 2 :c pero estuve viendo un video en YouTube para comparar su voz. Tienen un tono similar, pero podría asegurarte de que no es el mismo actor de doblaje. Estuve investigando y me encontré con esta página, al parecer el actor de llama Jesús Barreda y aquí hay un fragmento de audio de él. Para mí él es quien hace el doblaje. En esta otra página aparece que él hace la voz del Chico de la Tiza, así es que yo digo que efectivamente es él. Espero haberte ayudado:3 LoveCatss 01:47 11 mar 2018 (UTC) Mapas y misiones de Fallout 4 ¡Hola! ¿qué tal? te quería molestar con unas cosas: ¿Te acuerdas de las imágenes de mapas de FO3 y FNV que me compartiste hace tiempo? Pues te quería preguntar, ¿tienes las de Fallout 4? (ejemplo) Si las tienes, ¿me las podrías pasar? Lo otro es con respecto a los nombres de las misiones no marcadas. Tengo esta misión "Quality Assurance" he tratado de buscar, pero no encontré nada :| ¿puedes ayudarme? P.d En el CK el nombre de la misión me aparece como "Fábrica de General Atomics" ¿estará correcto? Chauu y gracias:p LoveCatss 21:59 22 mar 2018 (UTC) :Genial, muchísimas gracias :'D Sí, tienes razón, es algo tedioso estar poniendo los nombres cuando el espacio es limitado incluso tuve que hacer más pequeña la imagen para no abarcar tanto... En fin, te agradezco un montón :')LoveCatss 04:30 23 mar 2018 (UTC) Trasfondo (Fábrica de General Atomics) Gracias por la información, se ve interesante así es que la pondré :D LoveCatss 03:56 24 mar 2018 (UTC) Re: Conversaciones de los moradores ¡Hola! :D Ummm te cuento que yo también estaba trabajando en esa página (xD) lo iba haciendo por partes ya que me resultaba muy tedioso estar copiando y pegando, así es que si quieres la puedo terminar yo o no sé si tu quisieras hacerlo. (?) Con respecto a lo de "Flavor text" encontré esta definición "In a game "flavor text" is just an extra snippets of text that aren't related to actual gameplay rules" básicamente son fragmentos de texto que no tienen nada que ver con el entorno del juego o son de poca importancia, aunque leyendo algunos de Fallout Shelter veo que sí tienen relación con el juego .-. no sé por qué los habrán dejado como 'Flavor text'. Así es que yo simplemente lo traduciría como "Texto adicional". LoveCatss 20:29 23 abr 2018 (UTC) Articulos Saludos burócrata, soy Vladaxz y quisiera preguntarle algo. ¿Me daría permiso de juntar varios artículos en uno solo?, por ejemplo: Agregar la información de Mirelurk (Fallout 3) y Mirelurk (Fallout 4) a una sola llamada Mirelurk Me encantaría saber su respuesta para que yo empezará a realizar esto, por su pronta respuesta gracias. :) -- 02:04 6 may 2018 (UTC) Bandera Interwiki ¡Hola! Sí, noté noté el problema esta mañana y pensé que era problema de mi navegador, pero veo que no xD Me parece bien colocar otra mientras lo arreglan. Bueeeno con lo de las misiones tampoco pensé que fueran tantas. El problema que he tenido es no puedo obtener el nombre, datos, etc (algo así como un GECK) ya que solo encontré un bloc de notas con cierta información sobre nombres de armas, trajes, objetos, etc (de ahí saqué lo de las conversaciones) y me ha estado tocando hacer una misión para que me den la otra y así. Si no estoy equivocada creo que son más de 250 misiones aproximadamente y creo que ni a las 100 he llegado xD Te quería comentar otra cosa, estoy trabajando en la página de Armas de Fallout 4 y me he encontrado con unos nombres de algunas armas que no sé cómo llamarles. Estoy haciendo una lista con los nombres que tengo duda para luego pasártela y ver qué nombre les dejamos. No te la doy en este momento porque no sé si me voy a encontrar con más, así es que mejor termino todo y te paso la lista. Te aviso cuando termine! :D LoveCatss 22:12 29 may 2018 (UTC) Nombres de armas Hola, acabo de terminar la página y, bueno estos son los nombres con los que tengo duda: *El primero es 10mm pistol (Fallout 4), en el Creation Kit aparece solo como "10 mm". No sé si te parece llamarle "Pistola de 10 mm (Fallout 4)" o solo "10 mm". *El segundo es Institute laser, los de Nukapedia usan ese nombre tanto como para la pistola y el rifle. En el CK aparece como "El Instituto". Por el momento lo he dejado como "El Instituto (arma)". Había pensado en otros nombres, no sé qué opinas: **"Arma láser del Instituto" **"Pistola y Rifle láser del Instituto" **También podemos hacer dos artículos separados, pero creo que habría problemas con los interwikis. *El tercero es Laser gun, igual que el anterior, usan el mismo nombre para la pistola y el rifle. En el CK me aparece solo como "Láser". Por el momento lo he dejado como "Pistola y Rifle láser (Fallout 4)". También tengo en mente otros nombres: **"Arma láser" o "Arma láser (Fallout 4)" **"Láser (arma)" o "Láser (Fallout 4)" *El último es Plasma gun, ahí lo usan para referirse a 4 cosas. Y como te has de imaginar, en el CK me sale solo como "Plasma". Por el momento lo he dejado como "Armas de plasma (Fallout 4)". También tengo otras opciones: **"Plasma (arma)" **"Arma plasma" o "Arma plasma (Fallout 4)" **"Arma de plasma" Hasta el momento es lo único que se me ocurre :| me avisas qué opinas para hacer los cambios. Bueno, iré a descansar feliz noche:3 PD. ¿Ya viste el Tweet de Bethesda? :o LoveCatss 05:31 30 may 2018 (UTC) Fallout 76 ¡Hola! Gracias por los nombres, haré los cambios en este momento. ¿Recuerdas el tweet que te mencioné ayer? Bethesda acaba de publicar otro y al parecer tendremos otro juego Fallout :o ¿qué opinas? ¿crees qué sea como el Fallout 4? Darán más información en la E3 de este año. En Nukapedia ya están empezando a agregar información (aunque es poca) basada en el teaser, ¿te parece bien ir añadiendo información ya o esperamos un poco más? LoveCatss 14:36 30 may 2018 (UTC) :Sí, me parece una buena idea. Por cierto, ¿tenemos una plantilla parecida a esta?LoveCatss 15:32 30 may 2018 (UTC) ¿Se van? Acabo de leer la entrada y pues, sí están molestos con eso de los vídeos. Me pregunto por qué Wikia fuerza a hacer eso, cosa que aquí no pasa (?) Yo tampoco quisiera que se fueran, pero ¿qué crees que pasaría si se van? LoveCatss 17:26 31 may 2018 (UTC) E3 2018 ¡Hola! Acabo de enviarte un correo electrónico acerca de la participación durante la E3 2018. Espero que puedas leerlo próximamente y responder acerca tu disponibilidad. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 15:22 5 jun 2018 (UTC) :¡Genial! Lugamo ya está a bordo. Ya deberías haber recibido una invitación de Tim Bartel para unirte a Slack, donde estamos todos coordinándonos. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 11:45 8 jun 2018 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo. Ya hemos empezado, pero todavía no te has unido a Slack... jeje ¿Hay algún problema? Saludos. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 22:42 9 jun 2018 (UTC) :::Como te dije en estos mensajes, debiste haberte creado una cuenta en Slack, un programa para conversar donde llevamos días coordinándonos. Es vital hacerlo, para poder estar en contacto. ¡Nos vemos! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 05:32 11 jun 2018 (UTC) ::::¡No pasa nada! �������� Por insistí en avisarte, porque supuse que tal vez no conocías el programa y no sabías que la invitación que te enviaron estaba relacionada con el evento. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)'']] 05:45 11 jun 2018 (UTC) Problemas JavaScript Gracias por la información. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 20:50 9 jun 2018 (UTC)